themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surrounded
Surrounded is the first song on the collaboration EP Moon Colony Bloodbath. It was originally released as a demo on The Mountain Goats's website with the artist being labeled as "The Comedians". Lyrics Pale white moon shine Down on Colorado Hide my dirty secrets Down here in the shadows Where the quaking aspens Tremble in the snow Haul me up the hillside Hold me high and let me go Let me fall down through my own roof like a meteorite Let the world and all its wonders leave me to my toys tonight And my ninety-six inch Television screen Let me die, let me die Surrounded by machines High winds knocked the power out last night But I've got my own supply here All my windows blaze with light And the light spills through the windows To the empty plain below Finds nothing but some trees And six fresh feet of snow And I find a broadcast station that's signed off for the night And the static floods the speakers in glorious black and white On my ninety-six inch television screen Let me die, let me die Surrounded by machines Comments by John Darnielle About this Song "This is a song about the organ harvesting colonies on the moon that men and women work on six months out of the year and the other six months they live in total secrecy in locations they’re not allowed to disclose, without family, without friends, without other occupations than giant televisions granted them by the government. I alone seems to be bearing witness to this phenomenon.” - 2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2008-03-04 - Fair Game Session - New York, NY *2009-02-04 - Steven Page Songwriter Panel - Ships and Dip V *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2009-12-16 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2014-04-19 - Laurie's Planet of Sound - Chicago, IL *2015-01-24 - Invite Them Up First Set - SF Sketchfest - San Francisco, CA *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-11-05 - Big Arts Schein Performance Hall - Sanibel Island Writer's Conference - Sanibel, FL *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2018-02-26 - University of South Alabama - Mobile, AL *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA Videos of this Song *2009-02-04 - Steven Page Songwriter Panel - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA Category:Internet releases Category:Moon Colony Bloodbath songs Category:Video